That's why I love you
by MadiBuzz
Summary: Blaine is unsure as to why Kurt is even interested in someone like himself. Fortunately, Kurt has the perfect song to reassure him. Cute little Klaine oneshot, first ever story of mine. Read & review? Typo at top, I don't own the song.


**Note: Hey everybody! My first ever fanfic.I know it sucks, but I just had to write this song because it suits them so well! Just a cute little Klaine one-shot. Read and review? Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, all rights go to Fox. I also don't own **_**I love you, **_**a song by Avril Lavigne that is used in this story. **

Despite the thunderstorm raging just beyond the large windows, Kurt had never felt more peaceful just sitting in the common room with his Advanced Math textbook. He felt like all of his problems were finally and slowly melting away.

Kurt was safe from homophobic jerks like Karofsky inside the walls of Dalton, thanks to a zero-tolerance bullying policy, and he knew that. Pavarotti was lost, however Kurt gained something far better.

Blaine. Beautiful, brave Blaine Anderson. Sure, they had lost regionals to the New Directions, but none of that mattered now all because of Blaine. Blaine kissed him! It had been two weeks since then, but he was still on cloud nine, in disbelief that it all happened.

"Hey beautiful!" came a familiar voice from the door. "Can I ask you something?" _Wow. So it was real._ Blaine made his way over to Kurt, smiling at the pale boy as he walked. "Of course. What is it?"Blaine grinned nervously and flopped down onto the couch next to him. Kurt smiled to himself and closed his textbook, thankful for an excuse to stop studying. Looking into Blaine's chocolate eyes, he convinced himself easily that Algebra could wait.

"Umm..." Blaine started, staring at his knees, before looking up at Kurt. "I know this is somewhat of a stupid question, but why are you into me? I mean, what did I do to deserve you? I'm just me, and you're, well," Kurt's big blue eyes gazed at him inquisitively, as if to say, _Go on. _"...you're amazing, Kurt. Kurt tried very hard (and failed) to stop smiling like an idiot and let out a chuckle. "What?" Blaine asked, adorably confused. "Well, it's just that I always thought you were the one who was out of MY league, and that YOU were amazing. It's wonderfully strange to imagine you thinking the same thing."

Blaine had to laugh at that one. Kurt was so perfect to him. He still didn't understand what Kurt thought was great about him. Evidently, Kurt noticed. "I love everything about you, Blaine. I swear on my collection of formfitting Marc Jacobs sweaters. Now let me prove it."

"What are you-" Blaine didn't finish, as he was cut off by the opening of a laptop and Kurt's "Just a second". Blaine watched curiously as Kurt opened YouTube and started a song Blaine had never heard before. Before he could protest, Kurt stood up and began to sing.

_La la _

_La la la la_

_La la _

_La la la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

Blaine gave a little smile and waited for the next lyric, holding back a strong urge to get up and kiss the sweet countertenor in the middle of the song.

_And I, I like the way _

_You're such a star  
>But that's not why I love you<br>Hey _

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful _

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through…._

Blaine stood up and walked towards him smiling, knowing what was coming next.

_And that's why I love you_

They sang the last line together, their faces now so close together that all Blaine had to do to press his lips against Kurt's lips was tilt his head a little and lean forward.

After many blissful seconds they pulled apart, but still kept their bodies close together. "That's why I love you." Kurt said. And that was all Blaine needed to believe it.


End file.
